vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex (Real World)
Summary Tyrannosaurus rex, commonly abbreviated as T. rex, is a species of theropod dinosaur that lived throughout what is now western North America from 68 to 66 million of years ago. It was the largest terrestrial carnivore of North America, with the different measures between 12 and 12.5 meters in length and between 4.5 and 18.5 tonnes in weight. While not the largest theropod and terrestrial carnivore in the world, it still holds the title of owner of the most powerful bite force of all known terrestrial animals. Since its discovery in the early 1900s, T. rex has been one of the most, if not the most famous and recognisable dinosaurs. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Tyrannosaurus rex, T. rex, Tyrannosaurus, Dinotyrannus megagracilis,‭ ‬Dynamosaurus imperiosus,‭ ‬Manospondylus gigas,‭ ‬Stygivenator molnar Origin: The Real World Gender: Varies Age: Varies. Oldest discovered specimen suggests a life span of at least 30 years. Classification: Dinosaur, theropod, coelurosaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Hearing and eyesight), Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has the most powerful bite force of all known terrestrial animals. Its bite force has been estimated to be close to 12,800 pounds, while another study suggests a pressure of 431,000 psi, making it superior to the likes of Saltwater Crocodile and Great White Shark. Can generate this much kinetic energy by charging. A study in 2012 suggested that they killed Triceratops by ripping the victim's head off its body by its frill) Speed: Normal Human (Different studies suggest a range of speed between 11 and 17 km/h, with a maximum walking gait of about 16 to 24 km/h) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (The biceps brachii muscle of an adult Tyrannosaurus rex was capable of lifting 199 kilograms by itself, meaning its much more powerful neck muscle, a T. rex's main means of lifting, must be superior. Can drag multi-ton animals such as Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus or even other T. rex) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive the bite and tackles of other T. rex) Stamina: High (Has a build seemingly made for long distance running) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Had larger brain than most other reptiles in relation to size) Weaknesses: Limited arm movement, its legs would break if it was somehow forced to run Others Notable Victories: Stegosaurus (The Real World) Stegosaurus's profile Spinosaurus (The Real World) Spinosaurus's profile (The fight is on land) Titanoboa (The Real World) Titanoboa's profile Carnotaurus (The Real World) Carnotaurus's profile (There was one Tyrannosaurus Rex and four Carnotauruses) Acrocanthosaurus (The Real World) Acrocanthosaurus's profile Notable Losses: Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's Profile (The human only had the following weapons: Katana, M1 Garand, a Winchester Rifle and a lot of ammo. The human also had 20 minutes of prep) Great White Shark (The Real World) Great White Shark's Profile (The water was 20 meters deep) Spinosaurus (The Real World) Spinosaurus (The fight is in water that is 20 metres deep) Jimmy Hopkins (Grand Theft Auto) Jimmy's profile (Speed was equalized) SCP-2946 (SCP Foundation) 2946's Profile (Battle started with a group of 2946 that had absorbed a piece of the T. Rex's DNA. Speed was Equalized) Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) Ferb's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Base Ferb was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Real World Category:Hell Creek Formation Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Enhanced Senses Users